


Future Plans

by everythingmurky



Series: Time demi-Lord [6]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Hardy and Miller discuss his possible career path after meeting with the Doctor.(Ties in to Child of Time and assumes that's been read.And yes, I know it's not finished.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating Child of Time. I am going back to attempt it. I just... I put myself out there trying to get a position involving original fiction, and I'm feeling very nervous about it, as well as the last update I did for both my other stories, and I wanted fluff. Specifically, I wanted Miller/Hardy fluff, but I still didn't quite manage to write that as my brain won't leave the whole Doctor Who world I've been immersed in (that is actually a good thing) and yet that shouldn't have been able to stop me, either. 
> 
> It just goes to show I'm very messed up right now.

* * *

“Former Detectives Club.”

Miller looked over at him, frowning. “Yeah, we are, a bit. I don't know. Maybe with the trial over, I can try and get my job back, and there's a chance that you could go back on active duty again—you've had that surgery—”

“They won't like the idea of a pacemaker,” Hardy said. “They told me I should still take it, accept being invalided out.”

“Only you don't have a pacemaker.”

He looked into the distance. He didn't like thinking about that, though it was hard to ignore. The new dual heartbeat was strange as hell, and he still couldn't sleep if that was all he had to focus on, not that he did much sleeping. His father, apparently, was the same way when it came to sleep. “Not so sure they'd find my current situation much better.”

Miller grimaced. “Yeah, I suppose it would be difficult to convince them that a man who's half-alien was the best one for the job.”

That was what he was afraid of. Years ago, he'd chosen this path. Maybe it chose him, he couldn't be sure of that after the night of that bloody dance, but he'd been on it for most of his life. He didn't know how to be anything other than a cop.

“I may not be able to go back.”

“That's a bloody waste,” Miller said, and he turned back to her with a frown. “Don't look at me like that. You know you're good at what you do. Not only that, but you have dealt with things that are not of this earth, and you actually can stop them. You recognize them, which is more than most would. And you've managed to keep all of those incidents quiet. So you're not just good at what you do—you're so good it's like it never happened.”

“It did. I didn't cover it up. That was UNIT or maybe even Torchwood. Not sure about that anymore. Mostly UNIT, since I used my mother's contacts, but I didn't always call it in before someone showed up,” Hardy said. He leaned back against the bench. “I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't go back.”

“You just mentioned UNIT. Why not join them?”

“Not a soldier, and I hate taking orders.”

“I'm sure they'd love having the Doctor's son about. You could probably negotiate to be a consultant.”

“My mother never worked with UNIT, not even as a consultant. And not for lack of asking—she was his companion,” Hardy said. “No, I don't think so.”

“Then, what? You sit around all day being a misery, grumping about and annoying your daughter, pissing away your talents and knowledge? You are not doing that, sir. I won't let you. I mean, bloody hell, you've got two hearts and there's no telling how long you might live. You need more than that. So much more.”

“Why do you care, Miller?”

“I care because... I just do, all right? I don't want you dead, and I won't have you sitting around doing nothing when I know—we both know—you are capable of so much more,” she said, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. “There has to be something else.”

“Probably is,” he said, eyes on her hand where it still had his. “Just haven't thought of it yet.”

“You know what Daisy would tell you, right?”

“Oh, aye,” Hardy said, shaking his head. “She'd want me to do what he does, gallivant about space and time, save planets, defend the weak and abused...”

“Would you?”

“What are you asking me that for?”

Miller shrugged. “It's all different now. You know that. It's not just Danny's death. Joe being a killer. It's all changed. We know about the universe, we've seen how big it is. We know about aliens—you know you are one. Half, anyway.”

He nodded. He'd always been a bit off, and he'd known that. Being an alien didn't change that, though it explained a few things. “If I were to go, to do what he does... I'd need someone like he has. A companion.”

“Daisy doesn't qualify? She'd jump at the chance.”

“He relies on his companion to challenge him. Ask questions, find the moral high ground, keep him from going over to the darkness.”

Miller nodded. “I can see how Rose is all of that for him, but I'm still not sure why you don't think that Daisy wouldn't do that for you.”

“Doesn't work so well when it's your child. Oh, aye, they keep you on the straight and narrow, but you always have the upper hand. You're the parent, in the end, and that puts you in a place of power and authority. No, for someone to challenge you properly, you have to be a lot closer to equals. Partners.”

Miller frowned at him. “Are you asking me if I'd go with you?”

“Would you?”

“You knob.”

He stared at her. “What, for asking you if you'd—you know if I was to do it, it would be in one of those ships like he has, a TARDIS. They're be enough space you wouldn't have to see me for days. It's not like I was asking you to share a bed again.”

“I know that,” she said. “You're just daft for thinking I'd say no.”

“You mean because it's a theoretical question so of course in theory—”

“I mean, you wanker, that even if it wasn't a theoretical question since you don't have a TARDIS of your own, the answer would be yes.”

“It would?” Hardy found that a bit hard to believe. “What about your life here? Your friends? The boys and their schools and—”

“And Daisy has a bit of a point about learning a hell of a lot more out there than here,” Miller told him. “Besides, I like her, and I don't feel like letting you go off doing something stupid and getting both of you killed.”

“So, you'd willingly commit to being my companion?”

“Not if you say it like that I wouldn't,” she said, but she couldn't keep her face straight and ended up laughing against his shoulder. “Oh, bloody hell. I think I would. I keep picturing Tom's face on that planet. And Fred. He's still a bit young to understand how special that was, but Daisy and Chloe... It was incredible, and if we could do that every day, wouldn't I be a fool to say no?”

He shrugged. “I don't think I'm the one to ask about that.”

“Suppose not,” Miller said. “So... companion. Bit of a shame you don't have a TARDIS, isn't it?”

“Aye.”


End file.
